Ice cream making machines and other water cooled machines in restaurants typically have one more drain hoses or conduits extending therefrom that drain water from a refrigeration unit of the machine into a floor drain. In the past, one or more water drain hoses have been inserted in a cone shaped rubber adapter inserted in the floor drain to this end. However, the drain hose(s) can be become dislodged from the floor drain by forces on the drain hose(s) when water drains therefrom especially at high flow rates.
An object of the present invention is to provide a floor drain adapter for communicating one or more drain hoses to a floor drain in a manner that overcomes the disadvantages of prior drain hose connection techniques.